By Accident
by asteriskss
Summary: Stiles and Scott head off to college but Stiles didn't realize how anxious it would actually make him. Despite his struggle with the new change, he manages to make a friend during the orientation and tour that Scott bailed on at the last minute. That new friend might just become something more.
1. Effective

**A/N**: What do you guys think? Should I continue it? c:

* * *

"You're a mean lying liar who lies and you can't deny it." Stiles said into the phone with a pout. He hoped no one was walking past his jeep because they would assume he was losing his mind or something of the sorts.

"You promised, dude." He added on to his complaint.

"Stiles, I'm really sorry! I don't want to bail on you tonight but Allison said she's having a crisis."

Stiles sighed but tried to understand the situation. "Fiiiine, I'm not mad at you _this_ time but we seriously need to hangout." He also didn't want to go on the campus tour alone. He and Scott had picked that day specifically to visit the college because they both were free. "You know I'm awkward and don't want to make new friends."

"I promise no more bailing unless it's a life or death situation."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Alright, see you soon. Have fun on the tour."

The call ended and Stiles forced himself to get out of the jeep. "She had better be missing a limb…" He had anxiety problems which led to panic attacks but he had gotten better with it towards the end of his junior year in high school. Senior year destroyed his progress with the talk of college and jobs and the future in general. He was terrified and didn't handle it very well.

So he did what he did best; faked it until he made it.

* * *

The tour went surprisingly well. He didn't have to do much socializing which worked out for the better. He grabbed important papers that he and Scott would need then he fled. Things were okay until he randomly started to panic. He lost sight of his group leaders and tried to call them because fuck, he couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight and his heart was throbbing in an achingly agonizing way. He clutched at his chest and his surroundings seemed to have gone dark and quiet. Did no one see his flailing attempt for help?

That's what happened when he let his mind wander.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice whispered calmly. "I need you to breathe, alright?"

His mind began to clear when that voice brought him back. He was okay— he was going to be okay. He felt a hand on his lower back and another on his cheek. When his vision cleared he focused on a blue eyed blond standing directly in front of him- only inches apart. "I'm sorry." He pulled away from the embrace and glanced off to the side.

"You're apologizing why?"

"I- I um," he bit his lip nervously. "I don't know."

"You okay? You were kind of freaking out there."

"No really? You must be really observant…" He placed his hand over his chest and took a deep breath. "Wait, no, I'm sorry I really didn't mean that. I'm kind of a sarcastic jerk when I'm uh, you know."

"Uh, sure, it's fine." He folded his arms and spoke again. "You're new I assume. I know pretty much everyone on campus and I've never seen you before and I don't think I'd forget your face."

"Yeah, is it that noticeable?" He asked, choosing to ignore that last comment because he wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Definitely noticeable." He looked around and motioned for Stiles to walk with him. "I'm Jackson Whittemore by the way, I can show you around if you want."

"Stiles Stilinski and that won't be necessary. I was actually just leaving. Next week will be my first week so I kind of needed that tour so I'm not _that_ guy who gets lost on the first day of classes and bothers everyone with asking about where this lecture hall is."

"Freshman." He grinned. "You're taking this pretty well."

"Am I really?"

"No."

"Thanks for the attempted lie. It helped a little."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Jackson showed Stiles some of his favorite shortcuts around campus and gave him an even better tour than the tour guides did earlier that day. After walking for a few hours they ended up getting food then headed to Jackson's dorm.

"So your name is Stiles? What kind of name is that?"

"It's an awesome one, don't be a hater, Jackson."

Jackson laughed. "Totally not hating, I was just curious."

"It's a less complicated version of my name." He said as he placed down another card. "Did I mention that I hate solitaire?"

"Then why are we playing it, dork?"

"Because it was the only card game that I could think of and you said you didn't mind watching me play it." He sat the rest of the cards in his hand down and groaned.

"You are one weird guy, Stiles Stilinski."

"It's my sure way to get laid. Everyone loves my witty weird demeanor."

"I'm sure you're just overcome with all of the propositions."

Stiles huffed. "I thought we discussed this hating thing."

"Shut up."

They went quiet for a moment before Stiles spoke up again. "Hey, Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, thanks again for you know not letting me suffocate to death."

"Anytime."

"I should um, probably head home, it's kind of late."

"Kind of? It's midnight. I think you're a few hours too late to say it's _kind of late'._"

Stiles stared at him. "What?" He grabbed his phone and confirmed Jackson's statement. "Well shit, I've been here since 3pm."

Jackson winked. "I have that effect on people." He stood from the table before grabbing his jacket from the chair. "Come on, loser, I'll walk you back to your car."

"I don't need a chaperone."

"You might get mistaken for a girl."

"What kind of girl, the kind of girl that can fight and totally kick your ass?"

"No, the one who's home schooled and sheltered and doesn't believe in violence."

"Shit, I guess you do have to walk me then."

"We have reached a new level of friendship and I just met you."

Stiles grinned and winked at him. "I have that effect on people."

* * *

The walk across campus was nice, quiet, and enjoyable. Stiles had long forgotten about that empty feeling from Scott canceling on him. He didn't count on actually meeting a friend but he was happy he did. "I guess this is where I would say something super nice and make you laugh."

"Now, I may not know you that well but I'm sure that isn't very Stiles-like."

"Ah, you're definitely a keeper." When he stopped at his jeep he pulled his keys from his back pocket. "I'll see you next week I guess."

"One more thing, dork," he took Stiles' phone from his hand. "Text me when you get back on campus." He smirked and shoved the device against Stiles' chest. "God forbid you forget everything and get lost."

"Oh thanks, you're such a good husband, baby."

"I do try." He grinned and watched the teen get into his car. "Drive safely."

"I was born safe— shut up I know that sounded weird!" He waved then pulled out of his parking space. Soon he was taking off down the road.

_Nothing just happens._

* * *

When he finally got home he checked his messages. He didn't realize he had so many missed calls and texts. They were mostly from his father and Scott. His father left one voice-mail and Scott left two and three texts:

**_First unheard message at 4:47pm—_**

_"Dude, I'm really sorry I bailed and I wanted to apologize again. Call me when you get out of orientation. Later."_

**_Second unheard message at 6:09pm—_**

_"Dude, would you text me soon so I know you didn't get like kidnapped or something. Okay?"_

**_Third unheard message at 10:47pm—_**

_"Stiles, I'll be working late tonight, I'll see you in the morning. Oh yeah, don't forget to get some sleep. Don't think I haven't noticed your lack of sleeping."_

**_From Scott:_**

**_7:30pm-_**_ 'Allison said that you ran off into the sunset with the first cute girl you saw. Congratulations.'_

**_9:00pm-_**_ 'Do I sound like a clingy gf? I don't care though, just checking to make sure you made it home okay. I feel worse for not comin' to orientation with you.'_

**_11:58pm-_**_ 'you better be alive and at home because yeah, you don't have a choice. Call me, dude.'_

Stile laughed and changed into his pajamas before sending Scott a quick text.

_'Sorry, just got home. I'll talk to you tomorrow and don't worry about it; we all have our clingy girlfriend moments. Night, dude.'_


	2. Whittemore With Two T's

**Summary: **Stiles is pretty content with his new found friend, Jackson. He's moving onto campus and things are just falling into place for him. There is still a problem though, is this 'friend' actually something more?

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning to his alarm clock buzzing against his nightstand. He didn't remember setting an alarm since they didn't have school but obviously it was going off for a reason. "No." He whined as his hand smashed against the snooze button a few times until the ringing stopped.

His phone beeping on the other side of him didn't help his apparent grumpiness either.

** _7:03am-_ ** _ Good, good, I thought I was gonna have to start a rescue party. Kidnapping is not cool.  
_ ** _7:05am-_ ** _ how was orientation?_

** _7:10am-_ ** _ SCOTT IT IS 7AM. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?! IT'S AN UNGODLY HOUR ON A FRIDAY THAT WAS CREATED FOR THE UNNATURAL._  
** _7:11am-_ ** _ GO TO BED.  
_ ** _7:11am-_ ** _ NOW._

** _7:14am-_ ** _ Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

** _7:17am-_ ** _ actually, yeah, I did. I woke up near a loud buzzing alarm clock plus I went to bed late so I'm a tad bit grumpy!_

** _7:20am-_ ** _ This is why you should keep your phone on vibrate or silent and your alarm off on weekends._

** _7:17am-_ ** _ you can't tell but I'm glaring so hard at you that you're going to spontaneously combust._

** _7:19am-_ ** _ Good thing I can't see you._

**-incoming call-**

"You're such an asshole and you're lucky I like you." Stiles ranted.

"You can't quit me, I'm additive."

"Obviously."

"So are you going to tell me am how the orientation went?"

"It went fine. It was a long and drawn out tour and tedious activities but," Stiles paused for a second and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before smiling. "It wasn't all bad though."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I met this guy-"

"-you saucy minx." Scott said, cutting off Stiles' sentence.

"I will murder you and I will get away with it."

"Okay, okay, I'm only kidding. Now tell me, who's this guy?"

"His name is Jackson, he's a sophomore and he's really nice actually. He helped me out when I had another attack."

"Shit, Stiles, you okay? It wasn't too bad was it?" He felt even worse for bailing on Stiles.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled and sat up from the bed. "It was a minor one." He lied.

"Good." Scott worried about Stiles and his anxiety attacks.

"On the bright side I actually made a friend and I wasn't too awkward." It wasn't a big deal but for Stiles it was. He usually eased into new social situations so for him to just jump right in was an improvement. He felt pretty good not having to depend on having someone there with him.

"I'm glad. He seems like a nice guy and if you like him, I like him."

"He is and I do."

"I'm sure you two will be a lovely couple."

"I'm hanging up now. Goodbye."

"Stiles, wait, I'm kidding!"

He hung up.

* * *

Sunday rolled around quickly and Stiles would have been lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about moving onto campus. He was leaving home, leaving his comfort zone, leaving his family and friends.

He was leaving his safe haven that he grew accustomed to.

It was expected to be nervous because come on; it was new surroundings, new people, and new unpredictable experiences. So yeah, who wouldn't be nervous? As routine he brushed his teeth, showered, ate breakfast and lounged around the house over-thinking everything that was anything. Despite Scott's pep talks and efforts to ease his worries, he still couldn't calm his nerves.

So he ended up texting Jackson.

** _11:39am- _ ** _so I may or may not be freaking out right now._

** _11:42am-_ ** _ I may or may not come find you right now._

** _11:44am-_ ** _ A good come find or bad?_

** _11:44am-_ ** _ Define your idea of good._

** _11:45am- _ ** _it involves cookies and videos games. Sex is optional._

** _11:46am-_ ** _ alright, it's a good come find. I calmed you down before I'm sure I can do it again~_

** _11:46am-_ ** _ Am I detecting flirtation?_

** _11:47am-_ ** _ Stiles: 0 and Jackson: 1_

** _11:47am-_ ** _ Alright then, lover boy, what are you doing Monday at 10am?_

** _11:50am-_ ** _ Something with you._**  
_11:50am-_ ** _ Jackson: 2_

** _11:52am- _ ** _You only won the battle. Remember that._  
** _11:53am-_ ** _ And since you'll be doing something with me, you will be helping me carry very heavy boxes.  
_ ** _11:54am-_ ** _ and by helping, I mean I'm going to use you for manual labor as I watch from the sidelines with a beverage._

** _11:56am-_ ** _ Sounds like a plan, you dork._

** _11:57am-_ ** _ good, you hater.  
_ ** _11:58am-_ ** _ our pet names are lacking the endearing factor._

** _11:58am-_ ** _ would you prefer I called you, cupcake?_

** _11:59am-_ ** _ cupcakes are delicious and so am I._

** _12:00pm-_ ** _ Perfect fit then._

Conversation with Jackson tended to clear his mind. They didn't get to talk too long because he was headed to Allison's house to hang out with Scott and Allison. He didn't want to be rude and text the entire time.

* * *

"Just friends my ass." Scott said with a grin. "You've got a crush on this guy, it's written all over your face."

"I don't even know him that well."

"You don't need to know someone to have a crush."

Stiles groaned.

"He's right, Stiles." Allison chimed in.

Stiles groaned again but louder.

"Dude, come on. There's nothing wrong with it. Doesn't matter if it's a guy, a crush is a crush."

Allison nodded. "Feelings are feelings."

"I do not have a crush and I did not sign up for motivational speaker."

It's not like Stiles constantly brought up Jackson- _but he did_. It wasn't like he thought about Jackson on the daily basis- _but he did_. It wasn't as if he smiled, grinned, or laughed at the mere thought of Jackson '_I fucking can't get you out of my head'_ Whittemore- _but he did_. "Okay, both of you, I must flee because yeah, I think it's time for me to not talk about nonexistent crushes."

They both grinned and watched Stiles make his way to the door. "Bye, Stiles."

He grinned and waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, see you two lovebirds tomorrow."

* * *

When Stiles said that he was going to use Jackson as manual labor he was not kidding. Jackson obviously didn't mind and neither did the girls who watched the shirtless teen lug in countless boxes of Stiles' belongings.

Stiles watched from the car with flushed cheeks. Jackson was sweating and had discarded his shirt because it was sticking to his torso. It was hard to ignore but the guy was beautiful. Lean body, muscles, definition in all the right places and holy fuck! Stiles wasn't blushing, his face was always red like that. At least that was the story that he was sticking with.

"I'm glad to see your statements are accurate." Jackson cooed as he maneuvered himself into Stiles' personal space.

"I don't play when it comes to manual labor." He teased as he offered his drink to Jackson. "I tend to keep my word."

The blond took the offered juice and grinned. "I expect my payment to be to satisfactory?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Stiles smiled. "I pay handsomely."

Jackson leaned in closer and Stiles might have stiffened, _in all the wrong places_. He smirked and grabbed his shirt from the hood of Stiles' jeep and twisted around him to grab the last box. "You should go park your car in the residence lot. I'll meet you back in your room."

"Uh yeah, alright, um thank you."

"Don't sweat it." He tossed his shirt over his shoulder and head back towards the dorm building.

* * *

Okay, so maybe there was a possibility of a crush— _maybe. _Everyone knew that Stiles was not one to put labels on himself and he honestly had no preference for a gender. Girls were attractive, guys were attractive, and it was as simple as that. Regardless, he never pursued _anyone _so what he was doing now was all new and he was walking on eggshells.

Once they finished unpacking, Jackson groaned and flopped down onto Stiles' bed. "Looks like I'm not going to the gym tonight."

"Don't tell me that little work out wore you out. Tsk-tsk, young man."

"Who says that was my reasoning?"

Stiles moved over to the bed and stared down at Jackson. "Then what is it?"

Jackson shot a hand out and tangled his fingers in Stiles' T-shirt. With a swift pull he yanked the other teen closer to the bed. "You."

Stiles' eyes went wide and he glanced off to the side. "Yeah, what about me?"

"I plan to spend more time with you; the gym isn't _that _important, cupcake."

He grinned and brought his hand to Jackson's to free himself from the grip. "Is that so?"

Four days, he had known Jackson for only four days and things were getting far past flirtation.

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment before Jackson sat up from the bed and scooted towards the edge. His eyes might have scanned over Stiles' lips but the gesture was too fast to actually be sure. "You know, unless you're too tired." He found his hand tugging at the ends of Stiles' shirt.

Somehow Stiles ended up standing between Jackson's legs and both hands on the blond's shoulders. "Sleep is for wimps."

"Good," he whispered as he brought his hand up to the back of Stiles' neck. Suddenly he stood and his heart felt like it was on repeat with the same elevated throb. His hands ghosted down Stiles' sides and soon his lips found their destination- Stiles.

Stiles groaned into Jackson's mouth because God it felt good to have someone touch him like that. It was inviting and he wasn't sure how to express that. "Fuck."

"I was thinking that I'd take you to dinner first." He teased.

Stiles grumbled something but gasped when he felt his back hit up against the wall. When did they move? "Damnit, Jackson." He whispered when he felt warm, soft lips on his neck and hands on his sides.

"Stiff much~"

"Shut up, that's not my fault."

Just as things were progressing there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Stiles, it's Scott. Open up!"


End file.
